regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Park (level)
The Park is the first level of Regular Show: a84hg, and due to the game's branching path structure, the only level which is mandatory on each playthrough. A city of the United Federation connected up by Lethal Highway, The Park is one of six centers hit by the Black Arms right at the start of their invasion of Regular Show's world. Black Arms troops war against P.P.G. soldiers as the Black Comet showers the the city with laser impacts. In the middle of it all stands the amnesiac a84hg, unable to understand what shreds of memory he does retain. Story In the game's opening cutscene, a84hg finds himself on the outskirts of The Park, waxing philosophical about just who he is. It is from here that the human watches with mild disinterest as the Black Arms' crimson clouds swirl over the city, disgorging alien legions into the heart of the metropolis. However, Doom's Eye swims over to meet the Ultimate Lifeform, and an apparition of Black Doom commands Shadow to gather the Keys "as promised" before flitting away. While he's not interested in following orders, a84hg reasons that whether he likes it or not, if Black Doom has knowledge about his past, then he needs to collect the Keys and put the alien to the question. Shortly after arriving in the city, a84hg runs into the one and only Mordecai, who wants a84hg to help him "show the black creatures that we mean business" by repulsing the invaders. Conversely, after a84hg grabs the first (yellow) Key, Doom's Eye approaches (commenting that he is "late"), and sets him with the task of destroying the PPG soldiers. It is up to the player to decide who to help; or to take the neutral route and just go straight for the second Key. The Park is still under heavy bombardment from orbital lasers as a84hg fights his way through the streets. Half-destroyed roads, buildings, and burning car wreckage litter the stage, and some buildings can even be seen toppling over during the stage. The 'Red Fruits', as they are called in-game, are found in small clusters at various points in the stage. There are some metal bridge like structures that are knocked down by the lasers that can provide alternative routes through the level. There are even some damaged buses that can be flipped over to crush foes, as well as speed limit signs that can be knocked down and subsequently used for bashing heads. As for the state of the city, the soldiers will sometimes comment that 'the entire city is on fire!' during the stage. In later cutscenes, a soldier informs the P.P.G. Commander that of the six major cities around the world which have been attacked, The Park has received the heaviest casualties, due to weakened defenses, and that downtown Park is almost completely destroyed. Secret Door Location This stage's secret door is located next to the fourth checkpoint, to the right. Inside is a P.P.G. machine gun and an Assault Truck. Category:Video-Games